Simple Gift
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Sherman is unsure of the gift to get Momoiro. That's why you have friends to help. What is it that Sherman's getting Momoiro, and will she like it? Sh/OC


**First shot at doing a Battle Force Five fanfic. Little nervous, but here we go. This contains my OC, Momoiro "Momo" Takazumi, Zoom's older sister. If you want to see what she looks like, I'd suggest going to my deviantART page (it's AnimeGirl 144 as well) and look for the picture titled: Momoiro Takazumi. She's part of the team. I was going to have a story with her, telling of how she joined the team, but it's a work in progress. Anyways, I know it's a Valentine story, and it's a little late, but I'm still writing it. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but Momoiro and her vehicle called the _Roseus_, though you will not see it in here.

**Title:** Simple Gift  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Dude, are you serious?" Zoom asked as he watched the younger Cortez pace back and forth.

Zoom and the Cortez siblings were the only ones in the rec. room. It was the infamous Valentine's Day, and Zoom unsuspectedly walked in on Sherman who was, uncharacteristically, freaking out. Zoom was surprised and just watched him, discovering why he was freaking out. He couldn't believe it though.

"I've never seen you act this way when we're in the BattleZones, yet you're practically burning a hole in the floor from all your pacing," Zoom said with a shake of his head.

"I can't help it," Sherman responded.

"Seriously, little bro. I've _never_ seen you like this," Spinner spoke up from his seat on the top of the couch.

"Has she really got you this freaked out?" Zoom questioned, his eyebrows into his hairline.

Zoom was not like most younger brothers when they had sisters. Most younger (or older) brothers would make it known to their sister's boyfriend/crush that he was not going to take his place as the number one boy in their sister's life (you know, after the father of course). Zoom was the opposite. If it was any other guy, sure, he'd make it perfectly known that Momoiro was not someone to mess with and he'd be a pestering little brother. But Zoom knew Sherman and didn't have to worry. Sherman honestly cared for his sister; it's not like he only liked her for her body. And she can take care of herself (if she can scare a talking lion she can scare anyone).

"I just don't know what to get her. Zoom, you know her best. Does she like chocolate?" Sherman asked.

"She doesn't like the classic stuff," Zoom answered. "She likes creativity."

"Creativity?"

"Yeah. Why not make some cookies for her?" Spinner asked, supporting his brother.

The idea got the brainiac thinking.

* * *

Sometime later, Momoiro was the only one in the rec. room, sitting on the couch and reading _Fahrenheit 451_. It was a good read, and she was deeply into it. So deep, she didn't notice a box being placed beside her until she moved her leg and brushed against it. Stopping, she looked at the red box in the shape of a heart. Raising an eyebrow, she opened it and was surprised to find what was in it. She originally thought it was going to be candy, but was shocked to find home-made cookies in the shape of the heads of their enemies. She blinked and took a bite. Her eyes widened at how delicious the warm cookies were.

_Who sent this?_ she thought to herself as she looked around the box. She found a note taped to the back of the box. She took it and began to read the short note.

_To Momo. Have fun taking a bite out of the enemy (for the note, Spinner wrote that line). Happy Valentine's Day. Sherman._

Momoiro felt heat on her cheeks as she finished reading the note. Many thoughts were running through her head as she stared at the note. She was only taken out of them by the sound of the door opening and her little brother walking in.

"Hey sis. What's that?" Zoom asked, masking his surprise. "A present?"

"Yeah. A Valentine," Momoiro answered.

"From who?" Zoom pressed, still masking his surprise.

Momoiro blushed even more.

"Sherman," she answered.

"Really? Wow," Zoom continued. "So, what are you going to get him for Valentine's Day?"

Momoiro's embarrassment quickly faded into suspicion. Why would her brother ask such a bold question? She looked up at her brother and raised a questioning eyebrow. Zoom noticed her look and quickly backpedaled away from his older sister. He may have been the Master's Chosen One, but even he was terrified of Momoiro when she got angry or suspicious. He stepped back and made up an excuse before leaving. Momoiro only watched him leave, still suspicious but deciding it didn't matter. Waving away his actions, she began to think of what she'd do for Sherman. Placing the top back on the box, she held it and headed into where the vehicles were stored.

Sherman was there, as she had thought, working on the _Buster_'s systems. Zoom, Agura, and Spinner were also in the garage, neither of them noticing her presence. Taking in a deep breath, Momoiro clutched the box harder and walked towards the blue tank. Zoom noticed her first and smiled upon seeing her walk towards the tank. Agura saw her next and looked at Zoom questioningly, who only continued to grin. Spinner noticed her next, and began to grin as well when he saw that she was holding the box.

She stepped behind the busy Sherman who didn't notice her. Taking another breath to steady herself, she tapped him on the shoulder. He slightly jolted from surprise and looked over at her, surprised again.

"Oh, hey Momo," he said, then noticing the box in her hands. "Oh-h so you got my gift."

Momoiro nodded, "Mhm. It's very sweet. And the cookies are delicious."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them," Sherman said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Momoiro smiled sweetly at him then got on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The action surprised Sherman and had him frozen in shock. A blush was on his face, one that matched Momoiro's. The three teammates in the area smiled at each other. Momoiro took a step back and looked at him. He was still frozen.

"Sorry my gift is simple," she said.

That seemed to take him out of his shocked state. He had to let her know that he really really _really _liked her gift.

"No no. It's fine," he said, trying to quell any doubts. "I like your gift."

Momoiro smiled even more, still blushing. So what if it was a simple gift? It's the thought that counts, right?

* * *

**Short and simple. Sorry if you don't like it. I couldn't help but write it. Tell me what you think. I'm going to use Momoiro some more, so be on the lookout for her.**


End file.
